An electrical connector may include a connector housing and a plurality of leadrame assemblies positioned in the connector housing. Such an electrical connector may include a retention member for stabilizing and securing the leadframe assemblies within the connector housing. For example, it may be necessary to keep the leadframe assemblies from moving in the x, y, and/or z directions.
There are a few different retention members that have been used to align the leadframe assemblies. One such retention member includes a right angle plate that connects to the top and back sides of each leadframe assembly. With the increased desire to miniaturize electrical connectors, however, attaching the right angle plate to the leadframe assemblies has been difficult, since the right angle plates must be miniaturized as well.